


The Witch of the Bayou

by lilnome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: I'm trying to follow what little of the comics I know, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate.





	1. Prologue

Janet D'arcy strolled the streets of the french quarter, coat collar high and hat low, hiding her blood stained face. She was thinking over  the contract that waited on her desk at home, when she heard a soft whimper. Her head snapped to the side, and her blue eyes narrowed. It didn't sound like an animal, but a small child. She scanned the street, until she heard the noise again. It was coming from the stoop of an orphanage that she knew was heavily underfunded and overpopulated. That was bad enough, but it was _January_. They may be in Louisiana, but it was still barely above freezing. She strode over, heels clicking on the cobblestone, and crouched next to the small swaddling. She growled, low in her throat, when she got a good look at the child. 

It was a baby of no more than six months, wrapped in a thin, pale pink blanket. The small child's nose was purpling at the tip, as were her small ears. Janet scooped the child into her arms, and resumed her path. Her mother had been bothering her to produce an heiress, and this sweet  _petite fille_ needed a home. Really, it was only logical.

XoXoX

Janet used one hand to dig around in her pocket, before pulling out her keys. She quickly unlocked all three locks on the heavy oak door to her house, before slipping inside. She shut the door silently, and turned around to see her mother standing on the marble stairs in her robe with her arms crossed.

"Is the target eliminated, Janet?" Marie D'arcy was a woman of fifty two, though she did not  look a day over thirty, with brown hair and green eyes. 

" _Oui, Mama._ He died in his sleep. Truly a shame." The two smirked at each other for a moment, before Marie's eyes went to the odd bulge in her daughter's jacket. 

"Another stray kitten, Janet? You can't keep doing this,  _mon couer._ Let's see the poor dear then." Marie's bayou accent grew heavy with exasperation.

"Not quite a kitten, I'm afraid." Janet brsced herself as she pulled the small baby out of where she had been keeping her warm. "Meet your new granddaughter." Janet winced at the glare her mother sent her.

"Explain, _ma fille_. Now." 

"I found her on the stoop of Lady Levi's Orphanage, Mama. She only has a thin blanket, and was turning blue. She'd be dead come morning. I couldn't just leave the poor _cher_." Marie glided down the stairs, and pulled the cord hanging from the wall near the bottom. She swept across the marble  floor, and took the sleeping child from Janet's arms.

"Gerard can fetch your old cradle from the attic for tonight. We'll buy her everything she'll need tommorrow. For now, go get a shower. I'll call Healer Leblanc to look her over. Just know, she'll be trained the same as you were, _mon couer_." Marie bounced the little girl slightly, staring her daughter in the eye.

" _Je comprend_ , Mama." Janet peeled off her coat and headed for the stairs, smiling. She may be an assassin, but she still had heart enough to be glad that her mother would be helping the  _petite fille._


	2. CHapter One

Janet rose with the sun, tossed on her work out clothes, and headed out to the garden. She rolled out a yoga mat and began to stretch. Ten minutes later, a lithe figure dressed all in teal joined her. Brown hair was tied in neat, even pigtails, and her sneakers were perfectly tied.

“Morning, _Mama_. Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find my sneakers.” Her daughter kissed her on the cheek, and flipped out her mat.

“Don’t worry, _mon coeur_. Are you ready for training wit’ Grammy? You’ve also got music lessons today.” The young girl nodded, smiling beatifically at her mother.

“ _Oui, Mama_. I’ve practiced my scales, and ran de exercises Grammy assigned.” Janet nodded, and the two finished stretching as the sun rose. The duo rolled up the mats and headed in for breakfast.

“ _Mama,_ do I have to go back to Ilvermorny?” The girl poured sugar, butter, and brown sugar into her grits, stirring heavily.

“Yes, Mara. You need to get an education, _mon coeur_. I know you miss your Grammy an’ I, but it matters if you’re gonna run de family business one day.” Janet reached over and smoothed her daughter’s hair. Marie floated into the kitchen in similar attire to her daughter and granddaughter, with her hair in a smooth bun. She kissed the tops of Janet and Mara’s heads, before grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a deep swig.

“Mornin’, _ma chers._ Mara, you ready for training and lessons wit’ Madame Cesare?” The older woman sat at the head of the cherry wood table, and spooned a heavy amount of grits into a bowl, making her’s the same as Mara’s.

“Yes Grammy. Knife usage today, right?” Mara sipped her sweet tea and sighed. It was late July, and rather warm.

“Right indeed. Eat fast so that we can get started.” Mara nodded, and shoveled down what was left of her grits, before snagging a few pieces of bacon. “Anythin’ special this week, ‘fore I head back to school?” Mara asked around a mouth full of bacon.

“Don’ talk wit’ your mouth open, Mara.” Janet admonished between sips of coffee.

“To answer your question, yes. The LeBeau family has invited us over for dinner on Thursday, so we’ll need to get you a dress for that in the next few days. Now, what are the major pressure points?” Marie watched her granddaughter over the lip of her mug. She had had reservations about taking in a foundling, but she was unable to imagine life without Mara.

XoXoX

Mara and Marie were riding in a Bentley town car to the opposite end of the city, to the LeBeau family manor for a dinner. Mara knew they were the head of the thief’s guild, just like her family was head of the assassin’s guild. It was simply how things were. She smoothed the skirt of her new dress, trying not to fidget. Her best friend, Remy LeBeau, was sure to be there. She missed him whenever she had to go away to school. Remy was a no-maj, and as such he _shouldn’t_ know about magic. However, she was being raised to head an international guild of professional murderers, so she really couldn’t care less about the rules, and had told him when they were kids. Besides, Remy wasn’t really human either, as a mutant he fell into a neutral space. The car pulled to a stop in a roundabout driveway in front of a large, plantation style manor with a wraparound porch. The front doors were open, leaking light and music. The two stepped out of the car and made their way up the stairs, entering a foyer lit by a grand chandelier. A young man in a plain button up and slacks took their shawls, and they stood and waited. A few minutes later, a duo entered the room, a man and a boy of no more than sixteen, roughly two years older than her.

“Good evenin’, ladies, it’s a pleasure to see y’all again.” The man, who’s auburn hair was graying at the temples, came forward with his arms open. He squeezed her grandmother tight, turning to her. He gave her a light hug, before holding her by the shoulders.

“Little Mara, is tha’ you? You’ve gone and grown, _cher_! Soon you’ll be beatin’ da boys off wit’ a stick!” He hugged her again, and she giggled.

“It’s good to see you too, Uncle Jean-Luc. We both know I won’t need a stick, though.” He merely chuckled.

“True, _cher_. What wit’ your mother and grandmotha’ teaching you, you’ll be able to handle yourself.” Remy, come say hello to our guests!” He called over his shoulder. Remy, who was almost six foot already, prowled across the marble floor. He wore a two-piece suit and a blue button-down, along with a plain black tie. He kissed her grandmother’s knuckles, and smiled.

“A pleasure as always, Madame D’Arcy. You look lovelier every time I see you; I swear.” He turned to her, mischief in his eyes.

“Good evenin’, Remy.” She smiled. The two had known each other since they were children. Both knew that their families wanted them to marry if Remy didn’t marry her cousin Bella, and both were okay with this.

“Good evenin’, Miss Mara. You look wonderful this evenin’. May I escort you to de dinin’ room?” He offered her his arm, and she could barely contain her giggles.

“You may.” She sniffed, and slid her hand into the crook of his elbow, and the two made their way into the dining room. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She bit down on her lip hard to keep from laughing aloud. As he pulled back her chair at the table, he stuck his tongue out at her and she felt her cheeks puff out with the effort of containing her laughter. She sat in her seat and felt her cheeks _burn_ as Remy pushed her seat in. Gods, she was going to get into so much trouble if she burst out laughing during dinner. He sat beside her, and winked as his father escorted her grandmother in. The heads of the guilds sat at each end of the table.

“We can talk business aftah dinner. For now, let’s enjoy.” Jean-Luc waved his hand at a servant who came opened the door to the kitchen and let a stream of his fellows enter. Each carried a single covered tray. All four received a plate, and the covers where whisked away to reveal a slice of beef wellington, a few pieces of bacon-wrapped asparagus, and a scoop of mashed potatoes. Another servant set a plate of steaming fresh rolls in the center of the table, while a girl came in and offered them drinks.

Dinner was quiet. Mara and Remy would occasionally kick the other under the table, and at one point he stuck his tongue out at her and she nearly snorted sweet tea onto her new dress. She managed to pass it off as a cough.

“Dinner was delightful, Jean-Luc. Shall we retire to your office to discuss business furtha?” Marie asked as she wiped her mouth delicately. Jean-Luc stood and pulled out her seat.

“Of course. Remy, Mara, why don’t y’all head to de game room?” Remy nodded, and pulled out her chair. She took his arm again, and the two headed down the hall. Once they entered the game room, both burst out laughing.

“I swear, _cher_ , you enjoy tryn’a get dis poo’ boy in trouble.” He gasped.

“Maybe. You’ll nevah know, though. Wanna play pool?” She gestured to the table in the middle of the room and he smirked.

“You know I’d rathah’ play cards, but sure.” She scoffed at his teasing tone.

“Not wit’ you, Remy. We both know what happened las’ time we played.” Both winced. They had been at Mara’s house, and both had taken the opportunity to cheat more than a little. The aftermath was…not pretty. Both had been grounded for three weeks.

XoXoX

Marie and Jean-Luc found the two like that, playing pool a few hours later, after they were done making some obscure deal. Remy was leaning against a wall, one foot propped behind him, while Mara was leaning against the table, lining up her shot. She glanced at them, pulled back the que, and slammed it forward. The balls made a loud crack and ricocheted, sending all five remaining balls into the pockets. She stood returned her que to the wall rack, before facing her grandmother.

“Excellen’ shot, Mara.” Marie smiled. “Say your goodbyes, it’s time to head home. You have one last German lesson tomorrow, then we need to finish your packin’ fo’ school.” Mara nodded.

“Good-bye, Remy. Good-bye, Uncle Jean-Luc.” She nodded to each, and ignored the hurt look on Remy’s face. Neither of them liked that she had to attend school in Massachusetts. At least America was more modern than Britain, and had internet and cell signal.

“ _Au revoir_ , Mara.” Remy kissed the back of her hand again, before bidding her grandmother farewell.

“You be good at dat school o’ yours, Mara.” Jean-Luc teased, shaking a finger.

“I will, Uncle Jean-Luc.” He smiled, and set a hand on her shoulder.

“ _Au revoir, cher_.”

“ _Au revoir_. I’ll see you at de Christmas gala, at least.” She hugged her uncle around the waist.

“Oui, _cher._ We’ll see you then.” HE squeezed back, and kept a hand her shoulder as they were walked to the main hall.

XoXoX

Jean-Luc watched as the car faded into the distance, and looked at his ward.

“You know, Remy, somedays I wish she was de older cousin.” Remy sighed.

“I do too, Papa.” Remy sighed and headed towards his room. Gods, his life was complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to follow what little of the comics I know, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate.


	3. Chapter Two

Mara sat on a bench in the sunroom, stroking her golden eagle, Aimee. The bird of prey gently nipped her finger when she paused. It was just past noon, and she had long since finished her German lesson with Herr Unverzagt. He had left after giving her her usual homework, and she had retreated to her usual thinking spot. She was curled up in a wicker cushioned rocking chair, Aimee perched on the right arm. She was cradling a mug of her favorite tea, sipping once in a while.

“Mara, _ma cher_? How long have you been here? I know you’re all packed, but you’re Grammy wants ta say goodbye soon, so that you ain’t late. There’s a big event at school this year, and ya can’t miss the opening ceremony.” Janet strode into the room, tugging her silken robe tight around her. Janet loved to sleep in somedays, and it seemed today was one of them.

“Okay, Mama. Aimee, head out, I’ll see you at school.” Aimee screeched and flapped her wings. She took off, swooping through an open window. Mara watched as her beloved bird faded into the distance, wide wings catching the hot Louisiana air. Mara turned and headed for the door, enjoying the way her long braid (it brushed the middle of her back) swung, tickling her neck. She grabbed her phone (how European wiccans survived without tech she would never know.) and headphones and headed for the main entry hall, stopping to snag her duffle from her room. She glanced around at the canopy bed and the sky-blue walls, sighing. Somedays, boarding school sucked. Mara grabbed her bag off her bed, and headed down the halls. Once she reached the large, empty entryway, she stopped, and pulled the cord that hung at the bottom of the stairs three times. All the servants in the house streamed into the room, and she dropped her duffle.

“I wanted to say goodbye to y’all, ‘fore I had ta go.” A few of the maids sniffled, and the head butler, Sebastian stepped forward, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“Mademoiselle Mara, we shall miss you dearly this year. We shall all eagerly await the Christmas break, and you return.” The elderly British man hugged her tightly, and Mara felt her eyes begin to water. She had always hated leaving for any length of time, but leaving for three months was always awful. She heard the honk of the SUV from outside, and she sighed as she grabbed her bag.

“I’ll see you all at Christmas!” She called as she jogged outside. She swung her bag into the back seat and jumped in after it. She waved furiously out the window as the car pulled away. Once the house had faded from sight she sagged back in the seat.

“Now, Mara, don’t get too upset. You got a big event happening at school this year!” The driver, Maurice, chuckled at her Grandmother’s admonishing tone.

“You’re gonna have so much fun, cherie!” Her mother enthused from besides her. The SUV was relatively large, but Mara knew she was going to be stiff by the time she got out.  

“I know, Mama, but I miss you every year.” She leaned over and plopped her head into her mother’s lap.

“You’ll have fun this year. The school sent out a notice that they’re hosting a few other schools from out of the country for a tournament this year. Just try to represent Wampus house with pride.” Janet held out a fist to her daughter, who lightly tapped her knuckles against her mother’s. Janet had been a Wampus Cat herself, though Marie had been a Thunderbird.

“I will, Mama. I’m gonna put on headphones and get some shut-eye.” Janet ran her hand through her daughter’s hair.

“Alright, _cherie_. I’ll wake you up in an hour when we take our first break.” Mara nodded, listening to the opening strains of High Hopes blare through her head phones.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, the SUV pulled to a stop in the parking lot of a small sky tram station at the bottom of a large mountain.

“Oh, cher, I’m gonna miss ya.” Janet sighed, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug, swaying side to side a bit.

“I’ll miss you too, Mama.” Mara sighed, burying her face in her mother’s shoulder. Marie wrapped her arms around both of them, and swayed with them. The clock tower next to the small building rang, making Marie sigh.

“It’s time for you to go, _cherie_.” She sighed, before squatting down. “But first, here.” Marie pulled an object wrapped in shimmering royal purple paper from her purse. “This traditional gift, one that you would usually get at Christmas. However, this year, there’s an event happening at the school over break, meaning you might choose not to come home.” Mara wrinkled her nose. She very highly doubted that. “Don’t make that face, _mon coeur_.” Marie giggled. “Just open it.”

Mara took the object, carefully unwrapping it. She gasped when she opened the box. There, sitting atop a bed of royal purple velvet, was a dagger, shimmering and perfect, with a mirror-like blade. The hilt was silver, with a raven in flight engraved just above the slim cross guard. The pommel had eight small amethysts set around the edge, each perfect and clear. The sheathe next to it was black-stained leather, with silver studs and stitching. Tucked beneath both was a belt of black leather, the same as the sheathe.

“Grammy! It’s perfect! I can’t…” Mara felt her eyes tear up. She carefully slid the dagger into the sheathe, before sliding the sheathe onto the belt and tying the belt around her waist. It fit perfect. Mara threw herself into her grandmother’s arms. “Thank you!” She whispered.

“Of course, _ma cherie fille_.” Marie assured her. “Now,” the older woman sniffed. “you have ta get goin’! Can’t have you be late on your first day back, now can we?” Marie kissed Mara on the forehead, and gently hugged the girl again. Mara stepped over to her mother, and nuzzled her face into her mother’s neck, breathing in her perfume. Mara held her breath as long as she could, trying to imprint the memory of her mother’s hug in her mind. Having to leave for school was always terrible. The clock tower struck it’s final toll, and Mara reluctantly pulled away. She smiled weakly at Maurice, and picked up her duffle. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase, and rolled it over to the luggage drop off, setting it next to where Maurice had put her steamer trunk. She got in line for the check-in, her supply letter in hand. When she reached the window, she handed over the letter wordlessly.

“Miss Mara D’Arcy?” She nodded. “Alright then! You can take the next available car, and head straight for your dorms once you reach the top! You’re in building D, room 402 this year!” Mara nodded, took the slip of paper and the key handed to her, thanked the attendant, and headed for the line to wait on a car. She stepped into the first available car, which she was sharing with a few older girls. They were chattering about some boy in their year named Alex, and how he had romped in the hay with some girl named Helen. Mara pulled on he headphones and put on music. She wasn’t concerned with such things just yet.

X0X0X

When she reached her dorm, Mara was overjoyed to see her best friend sitting on the lower bunk.

“DONNA!” She screamed, throwing herself at her friend! “ _Cherie!_ I’ve missed you so much!” Donna fell back onto the mattress with a grunt, wrapping her arms around the more petite girl.

“Heya! How ya been, girl?” Donna asked, Bostonian accent heavy.

“Great! Are we _finally_ roomies?” Mara rolled off her friend, smiling.

“Yup! I guess Mx Jen realized we wouldn’t scare the hell out of each other.” The girls giggled.

“Tell me _all_ about your summer!” Mara enthused.

“You first! You spend much time with that guy o’ yours, Remy?” Mara shrieked and slapped her blonde friend with a pillow.

“Donna! You know it ain’t like that!”

“But you wish it was!” The northern girl teased, before yelping when Mara began ruthlessly tickling her sides. “UNCLE!” she finally gasped. Mara sat back with a smug smile, cracking her fingers.

“Gets ‘em every time.” She thumbed her nose, smirking. “Really though, how was your summer, Donna?”

“Cheatah’.” Donna grumbled, rolling over and sitting up. “Good. I visited this little Greek island with Ma and Dad. Jamie went too, since he had the summer off school.”

“That’s cool. Mama, Grammy and I all went to France for a vacation. Granny had to handle some…work stuff, while we were there,” (A meeting with the Delacour family, the family Grammy was born into. They ran the French branch of the Assassin’s guild. Someone had been caught trying to sell information, and since she was in the country Great Uncle Gerard has asked Grammy to be part of the investigation.) “Grammy got pulled in. We stayed for about a month before we came home for the annual mid-summer gala the Shoard family hosts. It’s dumb, really.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Getting to dance the night away and have a fancy dinner must _suck_.” Donna giggled. “Now, about this fella of yours….” Mara spluttered, before grabbing her pillow and slamming into Donna’s side. The blonde shrieked and grabbed her own pillow, beginning a truly epic pillow fight. Mara couldn’t help but think to herself that, as much as she would miss her family, it was good to be back.


End file.
